Week Daze
by SaccharineStoryteller
Summary: Things in Blaine and Kurt's sex life have been going a little too slow for Kurt's liking, so he convinces Blaine to loosen up and teach him some new things. One lesson a day for the duration of one week. Rated M for smut. Enjoy!
1. Sunday

**Sundays are for Frottage**

Sunday night found Kurt on Blaine's lap, hands tangled in his dark curls, and mouth pressed firmly against his boyfriend's. Blaine was rubbing his hands up and down the length of Kurt's back, the action causing Kurt to swoon a little and sigh happily into the kiss. He licked Blaine's kiss-swollen bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. Blaine moaned quietly. Kurt inwardly cheered when he heard it.

"Mmm," he moaned into Blaine's _heavenly_ mouth, "wish we could do this _forever_."

Blaine just laughed quietly and continued kissing him. Kurt's hand grew a little adventurous and traveled down from Blaine's neck, trailing lightly over his chest through his then sweater, and finally stopping at his belt buckle.

Blaine stopped kissing him.

Kurt could immediately sense when Blaine tensed and stopped responding. He rolled his eyes.

"Blaine-"

"Don't, Kurt." Blaine warned softly. "Just...just don't."

"I just don't get why we always have to stop. Why do we always have to stop?"

"Because you're not ready yet."

"Don't tell me what I'm not ready for!" Kurt said indignantly.

"Kurt, that's not what I'm trying to do here..." he trailed off, rubbing his forehead in the most adorably frustrated way that only made Kurt want him more.

"I don't want things to go to fast."

"Blaine," Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's chin, forcing him to look him square in the eyes, "if we went any slower, we'd be going backwards."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, like he didn't know how to respond. Suddenly, another idea occurred to Kurt that made his stomach immediately twist in unforgiving knots.

"Do you...is it that you don't-don't _want_ me?"

"No!" Blaine's eyes went wide with sincerity. "No, no, God, Kurt. I want to. _Trust me,_ I want to. You have no idea...sometimes I just want to-" He seemed to realize what he was saying then and quickly closed his mouth. Kurt's eyes were wide.

He grabbed the front of Blaine's sweater and pulled him towards his lips, grabbing the back of his head to keep them as close as possible. Blaine let out a muffled groan.

"Please, Blaine. I want...shit, I _need_..." Kurt trailed off, not caring how desperate he sounded because, hey, when you were dating someone like Blaine Anderson, you'd want to stick your hand down his pants every time you see him, too.

But Kurt's pathetic begging seemed to actually have the opposite affect on Blaine, because he pushed Kurt away again. Kurt literally _whined_.

_Okay. I've had about enough of this. _

"Blaine Anderson," he huffed impatiently. "if you don't want to have sex with me, you'd better tell me right _fucking _now-"

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted, eyes wild and voice rough all of a sudden. "I think it's pretty obvious that I want to." Then, Blaine did something completely unexpected and wonderfully amazing. He thrusted his hips up into Kurt's, revealing how hard he was an creating some _perfect_ friction.

"_Shit._" Kurt gasped, because after months of being sexually _starved _from his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, that one thrust was like a figurative buffet of all of Kurt's favorite foods.

Deciding to test the waters a little bit, Kurt experimentally rolled his hips down. Blaine gasped and let his eyes go half-lidded. "K-Kurt..." he forced out. "We can't...can't do this."

"Really? Still, Blaine?" Kurt thrust down a little harder.

Blaine whimpered.

_Well, that's new. _

"Maybe we could..." Blaine trailed off, his voice significantly huskier.

"What? What could we do, Blaine?" Kurt was unashamedly rutting against him now.

Blaine was grunting with every other breath now. "Come to-uh-some sort of-mmm-compromise."

"Does this compromise involve me _finally_ getting off?" Blaine licked his lips, and suddenly they were all Kurt could stare at. "More importantly, does it involve me getting _you _off? Because I've kind of been fantasizing about _this_ ever since you eye-fucked me during Teenage Dream..."

"Guh, Kurt, you can't just...i've never heard you _curse_ so much before."

"Do you like it when I curse, Blaine?"

He didn't respond.

"Blaine," Kurt said in a low voice, "do you like it when I _fucking_ curse?"

"Shit, _yes_. It's _so hot_." Blaine punctuated his statement by finally moving his hands the rest of the way down to rest on Kurt's ass. He didn't do anything but rest his hands there but, shit, touching it was more than Blaine's ever done before and Kurt will take what he can get.

Kurt lowered his head to Blaine's ear, breathing a little heavily because the familiar heat was beginning to spread all over his body and shit, it was thrilling because he had never felt that feeling in the presence of another person before.

"Are you close, Blaine?"

It seemed weird that Kurt was taking the role of the aggressor here, especially when Blaine was the more experienced of the two in this particular department, but Kurt needed more, and it seemed as though Blaine needed a push to get there. And hell, Kurt was more than willing to push if it made Blaine act like this.

Blaine moaned loudly, either in response to Kurt's question or the way he was sucking ruthlessly on the spot just below his ear.

"Because I am, Blaine." Kurt whispered into his neck. "I'm so _fucking_ close."

"_God,_" Blaine moaned, "I love that you-you talk like this when we're..."

"When we're what, Blaine?" Kurt teased, trying to sound in control of the situation when he was really beginning to fall apart. "When I'm straddling you and rutting against you like this? When we're dry humping like fifteen year olds?"

"Nngh." was Blaine's eloquent response.

"When I'm rubbing my _cock_ against yours?" He licked the shell of Blaine's ear. "When we're both about to have the best _fucking _orgasms of our lives?"

Blaine came unglued.

He moaned loudly and and thrust his hips up into Kurt's harshly one more time and then stopped moving entirely. He sat there below Kurt, still panting, eyes closed, and a light sheen of sweat visible on his forehead. His tongue darted out to wet his red, swollen lips.

Kurt had literally _never_ seen anything as sexy as Blaine Anderson post-orgasm.

He pushed down onto Blaine one more time, Blaine whining at the over-stimulation, and finally went over the edge. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt a tingling sensation run throughout his entire body and a series of chills ran up and down his spine. He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating on how amazing it felt.

When he eventually opened his eyes, he found Blaine staring up at him in wonder.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered. Kurt blushed.

Blaine smirked. "What, so coy after _that _little escapade?" He nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck. "I never knew you knew how to talk like that." he whispered. "It's so, _so _sexy."

"I thought you said I couldn't do sexy."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt Hummel, you practically made me come in my pants just from your _voice_. You're the sexiest person I've ever met."

"So that definitely wasn't the problem in why this-" he motioned between their bodies, "-took so long?" he asked.

"No." Blaine said firmly.

"Then what is it?" he suddenly really, _really_ wanted to know. "Because I never knew it could feel so...so _good_."

"I did." Blaine said before he could stop himself, his eyes immediately filling with regret at Kurt's wounded expression. "Hey," he whispered, moving his head so he could meet Kurt's eyes. "it was never _that_ good. What just happened, what we just did, was the single most erotic experience of my life. Nothing else matters but this, you and me. It's you I love. It's only ever been you. You know that. Just because I've done stuff like this before-"

"But that's just my point, Blaine. You knew that this felt so amazing and you still refrained, even though I was _more_ than willing. Why?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, baby," Blaine was shaking his head in disbelief, "I _will not_ screw this up."

"Having sex would screw us up?"

"It would...it would definitely complicate things. And I needed to make sure that you were completely, one hundred percent ready for any next step we took because I knew I couldn't live with myself if I pushed you into something and you regretted it later."

"Never." Kurt promised, his fingers brushing Blaine's lower lip. "I could never regret anything I did with you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled sweetly. "I refuse to take any risks with you. This is all still very new. I wanted to give you time to get...accustomed."

"How about we just...just take things slow?" Kurt propositioned, his eyes hopeful. "But not too slow!" He quickly added. "Because I _am _ready, Blaine...and I want you to be the person that shows me everything."

Blaine stared at him for a long moment. "Okay. Yeah. Let's...we can try that, I guess."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Blaine laughed fondly and rubbed his knuckles across Kurt's prominent cheekbone. "I love you." he said, the same adoring expression on his face as when he first said it that afternoon at the Lima Bean. "I want you to be happy. And of course I want to be with you in that way, in every way possible. So yes, let's do that."

"When?"

"When do you want to?"

Kurt thought that was a pretty stupid question because, duh, he wanted to do sexual things with Blaine pretty much every second of every day, but he decided to play coy anyway.

"No time like the present I suppose."

Blaine laughed. "Well, I guess it _is _Spring Break..."

Kurt smiled. "I _knew _there was a reason I loved you..."


	2. Monday

**Mondays are for Handjobs **

"Bye, dad!" Kurt yelled on his way out the door.

Burt looked up from his newspaper, confused. "Kurt, wait!"

Kurt stopped short with his hand on the doorknob and sighed. He turned around and traipsed back into the kitchen, impatience written all over his face. Burt raised an eyebrow. "Wanna tell me where you're goin' _before_ you shoot out of here like a bullet?"

"To Blaine's." Kurt said quickly, inwardly rolling his eyes because, come on, where else would he be going?

Burt nodded his head. "His parents home?"

Kurt groaned. "Da-a-d," he whined, "seriously?"

"Kurt, you're still a kid-"

"I am _not _a kid."

Burt gave him a warning look. "You're barely seventeen. You're a kid." he said firmly.

Kurt huffed. "Fine," he snapped. "yes, okay? His parents are and will be home for the duration of my visit. Satisfied, warden?"

"I'm not treating you like a prisoner here, Kurt."

"Oh?"

"No. I'm treating you like my son. I want my son to be safe."

There were a million things Kurt wanted to say in response to that statement, chief among them being somewhere along the lines of '_dad, I'm probably safer with Blaine than with anyone else in the world'_, but he refrained. He knew cooperation would be the fastest way into his father's good graces and out of this house.

Kurt conjured a smile. "Okay."

Burt smiled back up at him. "Be home by ten."

"Got it!" Kurt said, already turning and walking back towards the door. He quickly ran outside and jumped into his car before his father changed his mind.

Burt was laughing quietly to himself and shaking his head when Carole walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Kurt running off to so quickly?"

"_Blaine's._" Burt said, saying the name with mock reverence.

Carole laughed. "You don't play the part of the stern, disapproving father very well."

Burt grunted in reply.

Carole sat down across from him at the table and met his eyes. "You know how happy you are that Kurt finally found someone who realizes how special he is."

"Yeah," Burt agreed, looking down at his hands. "I know."

x-x-x-x

"I'm starting to think this is all you're planning on having us do from now on." Blaine mumbled as Kurt moved down to his neck and began to suck on his adam's apple.

Kurt laughed quietly from on top of him and whispered something that sounded a lot like "I wish" to Blaine, but he couldn't be too sure.

Blaine shifted on his couch, trying to squirm just enough to create some friction as his hard on was beginning to get a little painful. Kurt noticed.

"Eager?" he teased.

"Like you aren't." Blaine countered.

Kurt giggled. "I've been eager since I walked in."

"That's-ah-good, I guess." Blaine said, slightly distracted by the fact that Kurt was now moving his hips back and forth across Blaine's erection. They moaned simultaneously.

"Shouldn't we, um, relocate?" Kurt wondered.

"Why?" Blaine almost sounded disappointed at the thought of having to get up.

Kurt smiled sweetly. "Blaine, I know your parents like me, but I don't think their kindness would stretch past walking into their living room and seeing me straddling their son on their beautiful Italian sofa that probably costs more than my house."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "We bought it at Ikea, Kurt."

Kurt looked down at him fondly. Blaine always tried to downplay his parents' wealth around Kurt for fear that it would make him uncomfortable or embarrassed.

"Be that as it may," Kurt whispered in his ear, "I'd really like to _see_ you this time, and I'd rather that happen in your bedroom, upstairs, with a lock on the door."

"See me? What're you talking about, Kurt, you're seeing me right-_oh_." Blaine broke off and choked on his sentence when Kurt rolled his eyes and impatiently grabbed his boyfriend's aching erection through his jeans. "Shit, _Kurt_."

Kurt smirked, Blaine's voice moaning his name was quickly becoming Kurt's favorite sound in the entire world.

He was a little nervous, seeing as this was the first time his hand was touching another guys dick-fabric restricted or otherwise, but what he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. He moved his hand slowly, heavily, up and down the growing bulge in Blaine's pants, spurred on by the occasional '_yes, please, ohgodyeahrightthere_''s that were tumbling out of Blaine's mouth incoherently.

"You like that?" Kurt whispered, more out of insecurity than anything.

"Mm, I _love _that." Blaine replied shakily. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around in surprise, as if finally realizing his surroundings. "Kurt, I think-shit-I think you were right."

"About?"

"About us-uh-moving...to my room."

Kurt smiled. "Whatever you say, Blaine." And with that, he hopped off of Blaine's lap and held out a hand.

Blaine seemed to realize that his suggestion actually mean _moving _and immediately regretted saying anything at all. He pouted at the loss of contact and looked up at Kurt with his big, beautiful, imploring eyes. Butterflies appeared in Kurt's stomach.

"Blaine, your _parents_." He said again. "I thought you were supposed to be the logical one here."

"I was until you debauched me."

Kurt smirked. "Room. Now." and with those words, promptly spun on his heel and walked out of the room. Blaine followed him like a lost puppy dog.

When they were finally upstairs and behind Blaine's locked door, Kurt grabbed his ridiculously hot boyfriend by his collar and pushed him down onto his bed, straddling him again.

"I like this a lot better." Kurt whispered. "You laying there, squirming underneath me. It's hot as hell." Blaine groaned and thrusted his hips up into Kurt's as a plea. Kurt understood.

This time, when he reached for Blaine's belt, no hands rushed to stop him.

Kurt smiled devilishly and tugged Blaine's pants all the way off his legs. It wasn't until he reached for his underwear that he realized his hands were shaking. Blaine noticed, too.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, grabbing the hand that was resting on his briefs and running his thumb over the knuckles soothingly. "It's okay, Kurt. I'm right here."

Kurt laughed softly, trying to play it off. "I don't know why I'm being so silly. I want to do this."

"Who are you trying to convince here, Kurt?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "I want this, Blaine. I do." he said with conviction.

"Okay. I believe you." Blaine said softly. He kissed the palm of Kurt's hand. "You're just nervous." he whispered into Kurt's wrist. "I get it. I was, too."

"You were?" Kurt asked, suddenly very much in need of guidance.

"Please," Blaine laughed, "I got so scared that I almost fainted. Seriously. I was sweating all over...I'm surprised the guy I was with didn't run away in disgust."

Kurt smiled fondly down at his boyfriend, because he was sure that the story he just heard was probably heavily exaggerated for his sake. He brought his other hand from Blaine's hip to cup his cheek instead. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you more."

And suddenly, Kurt wasn't all that afraid anymore.

So he reaches down again for Blaine's underwear, only this time he doesn't stop. He pulls them down and off, throwing them on the floor, and wills himself to look down at the body he just revealed.

Blaine was beautiful, and manly, and sculpted, and warm, and gorgeous, and smelled so fantastic and oh, god, Kurt had to stop looking for a moment or this would all be over embarrassingly quickly.

Kurt was drunk off of Blaine's body and Blaine's scent, and suddenly it felt as though the only thing in the world that mattered was just _touching_ this god-like creature that for some unfathomable reason wanted to be touched by Kurt.

He locked eyes with Blaine, then, and a smile slowly spread on his face. Blaine sighed, and it sounded a bit like a sigh of _relief_.

"You didn't say anything for a while..."

"Just marveling." Kurt's reply was swift and genuine. Blaine's eyes warmed at the sentiment. "You realize you're, like, ridiculously beautiful, right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You realize that you are, too, right?"

Kurt smiled. Blaine reached for his shirt and pulled it off, and Kurt's quickly followed as well.

Looking at Blaine completely naked for the first time kind of did unspeakable things to Kurt, and so he couldn't really stop himself from reaching down and running his hand along the smooth planes of Blaine's chest, down past Blaine's bellybutton, and then finally down to Blaine's glorious erection. He gripped him lightly, unsure of himself, and stroked up and down once.

Blaine's reaction was instantaneous.

His whole body lurched upwards, and he made a sort of choked, gurgling sound that seemed to come from the back of his throat. "_Please, Kurt._" he managed to bite out.

_Oh, yeah, _Kurt thought smugly, _this is kind of amazing. _

A sense of newfound confidence overwhelmed Kurt upon hearing Blaine's incessant moans, and his grip got a little tighter, a little surer. He experimented, twisting his hand this way and that, trying to find the perfect spots that would make Blaine whine and fist his hands into the sheets a little tighter.

Kurt rubbed his thumb along the head of Blaine's erection once, and watched as he came undone. Blaine thrashed his head from side to side, his eyes screwed shut, and he arched into Kurt's hand. His orgasm was long and intense, and Kurt watched in absolute fascination as Blaine erupted all over his hand and wrist. His mouth went dry at the mere sight.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, "I am _definitely _gay."

Blaine laughed at him and leaned up to kiss the side of his mouth. He reached a shaky hand up to smooth Kurt's hair, a move he's done a thousand times before. And just like that, Kurt realized that nothing had changed. Kurt had just given Blaine Anderson a fucking _handjob _and they were still in the exact same place as they were ten minutes prior. Actually, they were even _better_ than they were ten minutes ago.

It dawned on Kurt that he'd never have wanted this with another guy.

"What're you thinking about?" Blaine mumbled groggily, still breathing a little heavily but looking completely sated.

Kurt smiled down at him fondly. "That this was perfect. That you're perfect. Thank you."

Blaine laughed lightly and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "My boyfriend gives me the best orgasm of my life and then thanks me. My life _rocks._"

Kurt laughed and laid down beside Blaine, who was already beginning to drift into sleep. He closed his eyes and joined him.

The last thing Kurt mumbled before falling asleep was "so does mine."


End file.
